The present invention relates to bar code scanners, and more specifically to a system and method for testing bar code scanner window viability.
The window in a bar code scanner, through which a laser beam is emitted, can become scratched during normal use of the bar code scanner as products, such as cans, are dragged across the glass. Regular inexpensive glass suffers from a short life. When profusely scratched, the glass causes the performance of the scanner to diminish. Severity, position, and quantity of chips and scratches all have a bearing on the severity of the degradation.
One solution to the problem is to use sapphire glass. This type of glass is durable, but very expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for testing bar code scanner window viability, which determines when a pane of glass requires changing.